two years of beeing friend
by molly3105
Summary: what do u do when the women u love comes back in your life, well he try and follow his heart our well he let her go again like he did 3 years ago. callen /oc


Two year of friends has come to this

Sam , Kensi and G went in the Office and sat down and before Sam can say anything they hear a laughing and the look up at the ops room and then there is nothing , Sam looks back at the others " for a moment I believe she was back " and then the hear it again and they look up seeing a women smile as she says " come on Eric u know I am the queen of the game " she ducks as a piece of paper comes flying , towards her " do not be a bad loser " she laugh again as she runs the stairs and she stops when she sees them stand there looking at her , she smiles and says " have u not missed me at all , I know " before she can say anything ells , Kensi hugs her " I missed u so much " she says and I smiles " I miss u to Kens " , she let go of Kensi and smiles over at Sam when she sees him standing with open arms and she hugs him hard and he ask her if she is home for good .

Before she can say anything , they hear Hetty say " if I have anything to say " she smiles at Hetty and look over at Sam and Kensi and her eyes lands on G and they look at each other and Sam sees it and says " Kensi coffee " she looks at him and looked at Cami and then G " oh yes Coffee " and they walks away and Cami smiles at G and say " is it too much to ask for a hug " he goes up to her and say " it depends on something " she looks disappointed at him and say " depends on what ?" he put a piece of her hair behind her ear as he says " are u back for good " she smiles up at him " it is over Cal " she puts her hand on his as the smile at each other and he hugs her hard as he say " I missed u so much " she hugs him back as she whisper in his ear " I missed u more Cal " a minute later the let go of each other when Sam is calling her name and she looks back and see the cup in his hand , she smiles at him and look back at G " coffee " he laughs when she goes over to Sam and takes the cup he is holding out for her and she takes a sip and G smiles when he sees Sam put his arm around her .

Memory: G stand they and looks at Cami and Kensi hugging each other and laughing at something and he looks up when Sam come up to him " she is leaving us " G is looking at her and Sam sees the sad look on his partners face as he says " yea " she walks up to them and smiles " why the long face " Sam takes her in his arms and they hug each other and she whisper to him " keep an eye on him for me Sam " , he let go of her and says " I well " and he point his finger at her " and for u , come back to us "she kisses him on the cheek and walks over to G and they go out together .

Outside they stand there and stare at each other and he touch her cheek and says " what well I do whet out u "she laughs at him " just give it time " . S he sees the hurt expression on his face and he hugs her oh and whisper " never ", she sees a car coming and kisses his cheek and smiles as he hug her again . she let go of him " bye Cal "and before he could say anything she goes and he looks after her and say quietly " I love u " end of memory .

Hetty sees the way G is looking at her and she walk up to him as she says " she looks good does she not " G looks back at Hetty and then back at the girl/women who stole his heart from the day the met " yea she dos " he says . He sees Hetty smiling at him and he says " what are u , up to Hetty " she looks at Cami and back at him "I was just thinking about the two of u would take up what happened in England 2 years ago " before he can say something they hear someone walking up to them and they see Cami smiling at them " so when do I start " Cami smiles more when Hetty says " 8.30" Cami looks over at G when he say " 8 clock "

She smile at him and before she can say more she feels someone by her side and she looks up and see Eric whet a goofy smile on his face , she looks around and says " pizza and beer , Sam , kensi ". He looks sad at her as he says "me and G has this thing "she smiles when she sees Kensi takes her jacked and they takes Eric in opposite arm and walk out but not before she looks back G and smiles at him and she laughs when Eric say " remember Jacks ".

"What happened in England?" G looks up at Sam and say "u mean the mission whet mi5 " Sam smiles at him " u know what I mean " G sits down in his chair " why do u think something happened " Sam sit on G disk and gives him a look " ok so u won't tell me " Sam walk away as he say " I well find out ". G looks at him and smiles to himself as he thinks back to the day , 2 years ago " G lat go man " he takes his jacked and goes out whet a happy smile for the first time in a really long time


End file.
